Punishment
by AsininePlunge
Summary: Harry and Draco decide the idea of Punishment is to great of an opportunity to pass up. They deliberately go to Severus' detention late, and oh boy does Severus' punish his boys. HP/SS/DM


Disclaimer: I don't own anything written here. J.K Rowling is the sole owner and genius. I don't get any money.

Harry Potter snuck out of Gryffindor tower, and made his way down to the dungeons. His friends had been nagging again about his detention and how they never got to spend time together anymore. He had argued with them for an hour before he got tired of listening to them talk and stormed into his dorm room to silently brood. When his tempus showed he had thirty minutes before his detention, he had grabbed his invisibility cloak and left.

He and Draco had decided that the promise of punishment from the night before sounded exciting so had agreed to meet in an abandoned classroom to wait for their detention to start. They had yet to experience a night where all three of them were going to be together and Harry was beyond excited.

When he reached the dungeons he threw his invisibility cloak off and shoved it into his book bag. He walked slowly to the abandoned classroom two doors away from Severus's personal quarters. When he opened the door, an arm snaked out to pull him in.

"Oof!" Harry exclaimed has he landed on his hands and knees. He blew out a puff of air and turned his head towards the culprit to glare.

Draco looked down on Harry apologetically.

"Merlin, Harry. Sorry about that, I just didn't want Severus to see you coming in here if he decided to check out the hallway."

"Yes, Draco, because Severus often sticks his head out to check the hallways," Harry said sarcastically. He got up and brushed his knees off. Once he was sure all the dust and dirt were gone, he looked up at Draco. Draco was taller than him and it was always a sore spot for him. Stupid Dursleys and their stupid ways.

Draco grabbed Harry around the chest and pulled him in. Harry had gotten used to the spontaneous hugs after Draco declared one night that he loved hugs. Harry lifted his head and gave a kiss to Draco's chin.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Hmm. Oh! Tempus!" Draco waved his wand and they both looked at the time.

"It's five after seven. We should probably get there now."

Harry nodded and they released each other. Their excitement escalated but so did their trepidation. They gave each other's hands a firm squeeze and left the now empty classroom to their 'detention'.

They knocked on the portrait guarding Severus's quarters and waited. The portrait swung open a moment later and Severus stood at the opening with an eyebrow raised. He stared at them for a minute then silently gestured them inside. Harry and Draco both swept inside and stood together near the couch.

"I did not know you would be so eager for a punishment. If I had known this would have happened much earlier," Severus drawled.

Harry and Draco grinned at Severus and leaned elegantly against the leather couch.

"Don't pretend you aren't looking forward to this either, Sev." Harry purred.

"That'll be extra for you, Potter, for your cheek." Severus all but whispered into Harry's ear.

Both Harry and Draco's breath sped up and their hearts jumped in anticipation. Their hands twitched towards their chest, wanting to undress but knew Severus was in control tonight and they couldn't mess up. If they were to do anything out of line tonight, they would be held off of what they came to achieve, and they didn't want that.

Severus walked across his personal living quarters to go to his spacious bedroom. His robes slowly being unbuttoned as he went.

"Come. We shall take this to the bedroom."

Harry and Draco hurriedly followed Severus into his bed chamber and waited to be instructed. They were already panting and their trousers were tented.

Severus watched as the teens all but ran into the room. He almost smirked at their enthusiasm but held this mask tightly. Tonight was their first night together and while he was not known to be the sentimental type, he knew that at least Harry was and he did not want to ruin it for him.

"You will undress and lay on the bed."

The teens undressed quickly and their excitement grew, but so did their anxiety. While punishment sounded kinky they did not know what Severus would do. As they went to lay on their back, Severus quickly ushered them onto their stomachs instead.

"Now, I said not to be late, correct? Yet, you deliberately went against my orders and that cannot go unpunished."

Severus moved to a trunk hidden in the corner of the room. He rummaged around the contents of the trunk and soon brought out two items. The boys couldn't tell from the angle that they were at, what exactly he had pulled out. Severus rushed towards the head of the bed and dangled what he had grabbed in front of the boys. Their eyes widened as they followed the swing of the metal handcuffs.

"These will keep both of you restrained and in my mercy. But do take care to tell me if things get out of hand for your comforts."

Both teens visibly relaxed when Severus assured them of the fact that they still had a choice in the matter. They looked up at him and nodded. With hast, Severus handcuffed both arms of both boys to the bed. He walked to the foot of the bed and just stared. In seconds the teens started to get restless and began to squirm. Severus relished in the control he had. He undressed down to his trousers slowly.

"Tonight both of you will experience the height of pleasure that can be reached without the completion of sex. I will only use my hands. That is your punishment."

Both boys whined and started to pant faster. Severus climbed onto the bed and positioned himself in-between both boys. In one smooth stroke he spanked both of them. The boys jumped in surprise and gasped in pleasure. Once the Severus knew the boys had enjoyed it, he continued to rain spanks on the teens. The boys panted in arousal and squirmed for some kind of contact on their groin.

"Please. Please, more."

Harry couldn't take the torture anymore. He needed something, something more. Severus stopped, and let his hands hover over the apple red cheeks. The heat radiating off of them sent lust shooting down his spine.

"On your knees, both of you."

Severus watched as the boys climbed onto their knees hastily. Their excitement slithered through the air and seemed to heighten his own excitement. He waited until the fidgeting coming from the boys stopped before he started to act. With a flick of his wrist, a tube of faintly sweet smelling lube flew into his hand from an unknown area of the room.

"This one-," Severus started to speak as he uncorked the tube,"- is one of my own make. I added multiple potions to it to make sure this went as smooth as a possible. A slight numbing agent and muscle relaxant. I hope you do not mind."

The teens shook their heads and inhaled the sweet scent deeply. The smell of vanilla and strawberries only seemed to arouse them further.

"Sev, please? I can't take it anymore. Please?" Harry begged.

Severus smiled shortly then gently eased a lubed finger into both Harry and Draco. Both boys shouted and pushed back to take more. In a cloud of uncontrollable lust, Severus shoved two extra fingers into the boys and twisted. He knew he did the right thing when both teens moaned loudly, he had found their prostate.

"Do you enjoy this? Me being in control? Do you find my _punishment_ arousing?"

Severus continued to shove his fingers into the boys and no matter how much they begged to have their cocks touched, he refused. He had promised that only his fingers would make them climax and he had no intention of breaking that promise.

The boys moaned wantonly as Severus punished them. They pulled fruitlessly against the handcuffs to get even a small amount of friction on their cocks. They shook and trembled in exhaustion and lust as Severus teased their prostate.

"I, ah, I can't… I'm gonna cum." Draco groaned in ecstasy as a coil that was tightly wound in this stomach released. His cum sprayed down onto the sheets and he rode his orgasm out on Severus' fingers. He went limp and fell onto his stomach as the energy that was keeping him on his knees disappeared. He looked over to Harry to watch as he too came.

Harry had no warning before he exploded. In one swift twist Severus had pushed his fingers onto his prostate and the punishment was soon over. Both Harry and Draco laid on the sticky sheets, too tired to move.

Severus got up and unlatched the boy's handcuffs and grabbed is wand. With a small swish the sticky mess was gone. He climbed carefully into the bed, and laid in-between the boys. His arms wound themselves around them and the teens snuggled into his sides.

"Wait! What about-?" Harry tried to lower his hands to Severus' cock but the older man grabbed his hand.

"Just implementing my punishment and watching you and Draco come undone was enough for me, do not worry." Severus reassured Harry.

They all laid down calmly and relaxed. Harry and Draco looked at one another and winked.

Yep, punishment was totally worth it.


End file.
